Black Forest Wolves
The Black Forest Wolves are minor antagoninsts from the Disney animated film Beauty and the Beast. A pack of savage and cruel beasts, the wolves are minor players in the villains tournaments. Disney Villains War Creautres of the Dark The wolves appear as the minions of Chernabog, spreading fear and chaos into the multiverse. When Chernabog and his minions reach the summit of Mount Olympus to dispose all of the remain powerful entities that can easily stop them, Zeus, Hades and Odin combine their powers to banish Chernabog from the animated universe, imprisoning him on Bald Mountain. The rest of Chernabog's forces retreat to their master's hideout, where they were never seen again. This was also the last footage of the wolves showing in this war. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Under Stormella's Control The black forest wolves fell under the control of Stormella, cooperating with some other wolves. During the events of this war, Stormella tests their abilities by challenging Meta Knight into a death battle. Unfortunately for the wolves, Meta Knight easily kills some of the black forest creatures, leaving the others running away from the warrior as soon as they can. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Stalking Maurice When Maurice and Philippe make their way to the forest to find Belle, one Wolf is seen tresspasing across the forest, meaning that the Wolves have been stalking Maurice and Phillipe for the time they have been entering the forest. After Phillipe runs of from the forest, without Maurice, the Wolves begin to chase the horse, leaving Maurice in the forest. With Phillipe still alive, after he exits the forest, it is assumed that the Wolves lose it's tracks, leaving them without a meal. As for Maurice he was confronted by one of Maleficent's frightened monsters, the Headless Horseman. The Catch in the Forest The wolves appear as the pet sidekicks of the hunters, Clayton, Cruella De Ville and Madam Medusa. During a hunting trip, Clayton release the wolves into a forest, where Bambi, Kenai, Koda, Tod, and their friends were at the moment. The wolves first attack Bambi and Faline, although Bambi easily knocks them out. Then, the wolves turn their intentions on Kenai and Koda. The bear manages to deal with the wolves, using his fierce abilities as a bear to frightened them, leaving the only solution for the wolves to retreat from the forest. In spite of one minor fight, one of the black forest wolves' footage was used for the defeat of the sidekick of Odin, when it was knocked out by Pegasus. Heroes Vs Villains War Persuading Some Dinosaurs Clayton somehow found the black forest wolves and recruited them to his faction, including two unusual beasts that were different from the other wolves. While the first one was faster and hungry than the other one, the other wolf was more cunning than his partner. When Clayton recieved a message from Sykes that some dinosaurs are coming nearby, Clayton decided to capture them. Later Clayton and the wolves located Littlefoot and his company into a forest. Seeing them as easy prey, the wolves started to pursue them. Frightened by the wolves, the predators ran and climbed into a nearby snowy mountain. There, Littlefoot had the idea to throw a snowball right into the creatures. Seeing the snowball coming right into them, the scared wolves fled from the forest, leaving Clayton furious for not capturing the dinosaurs. Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Team Villains Category:Beauty and the Beast Villains Category:Vs Zeus Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Servant of ChernabogCategory:Chernabog's Seekers of DarknessCategory:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:French